1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical window blind, and more particularly to a vertical window blind that includes a decorative curtain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a conventional vertical window blind is shown to include a headrail 11, a plurality of carriers 12, a plurality of vertical slats 13, and a decorative curtain 14.
The carriers 12 are disposed slidably in the headrail 11, and are slidable along a longitudinal direction (X) of the headrail 11. Each of the carriers 12 includes a rod body 121 that extends downwardly from the headrail 11 and that is provided with a retaining hook (not shown).
The decorative curtain 14 includes a top edge 141, a bottom edge 142, a left side edge 143 interconnecting the top and bottom edges 141, 142, a right side edge 144 interconnecting the top and bottom edges 141, 142 and opposite to the left side edge 143, a plurality of equidistant mounting portions 145 disposed between the left and right side edges 143, 144 and located respectively under the carriers 12, and a plurality of covering portions 146 interconnecting the mounting portions 145. The mounting portions 145 and the covering portions 146 are alternately arranged along the longitudinal direction (X) of the headrail 11.
Each of the mounting portions 145 of the decorative curtain 14 is folded to form an adjacent pair of panel portions 145′ that abut respectively against two opposite side surfaces of the corresponding vertical slat 13. Each of the panel portions 145′ is formed with a pair of male and female buckle pieces 147, 147′ that engage respectively the female and male buckle pieces 147′, 147 of the adjacent panel portion 145′.
The female buckle pieces 147′ of each of the mounting portions 145 flank the rod body 121 of the corresponding carrier 12, and rest on a top edge of the corresponding vertical slat 13. As such, the gaps between the vertical slats 13 are completely screened by the covering portions 146 of the decorative curtain 14.
Because the decorative curtain 14 is hung on the vertical slats 13 by the female buckle pieces 147′, the conventional vertical window blind suffers from the following drawbacks:    (1) The decorative curtain 14 cannot be mounted until the vertical slats 13 have been hung respectively on the rod bodies 121 of the carriers 12.    (2) The decorative curtain 14 is mounted to the vertical slats 13 by two of the male buckle pieces 147 and two of the female buckle pieces 147′. Thus, the mounting of the decorative curtain 14 to the vertical slats 13 is a difficult and slow process.    (3) The vertical slats 13 bear the total weight of the decorative curtain 14, and therefore are easily detached from the retaining hooks (not shown).